elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
The Eras An overview of the various eras: #The First Era - Includes both the First and Second Empires. (The First Empire was the Alessian Order, the Second, the Reman Dynasty) # The Second Era - include the rule of the Potentates, and the 400 year time period known as the Interregum. It is also known as the "Common Era". #The Third Era is the Empire of Tamriel, ruled by the Septim Dynasty, and lasts 433 years. Arena, Daggerfall, Morrowind, and Oblivion all take place during this era. #The Fourth Era is the era that occurs after the end of the Septim Dynasty, and includes the events in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. First Era Undetermined Date/Works In Progress *Daggerfall defeats the Akaviri invasion ("If Daggerfall had not spent its first thousand years preparing for the battles of the next thousand years, it is indeed conceivable that the Iliac Bay today might be Akavarian.") A History of Daggerfall *Goblins drive the Dwarves out of Hammerfell King Edward 1E 1 King Eplear's establishment of the Camoran Dynasty begins the First Era, with the Ayleids using this empire as a buffer from the inflence of White Gold Tower in Alinor (Summerset Isles) Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition 1E 20 *The earliest recordings of the Psijic Order is recorded, telling the tale of the renowned Breton sage and author Voernet, traveling to the Isle of Artaeum to meet with Iachesis, the Ritemaster of the Psijics. Fragment: On Artaeum 1E 113 *Beginning of Nordic King Harald's rule. Harald is the first Historic Nordic ruler. Frontier, Conquest, and Accommodation: A Social History of Cyrodiil 1E 221 *end of Nordic King Harald's rule. 1E 240 *'(Speculation)' Beginning of the Skyrim Conquests, with the annexation of Morrowind and High Rock 1E 242 *Alessia, her demigod lover, Morihaus-Breath-of-Kyne, and Pelinal Whitestrake, start the Cyrodiilic human uprising against the Ayleid. Shezzar and the Divines The Last King of the Ayleids 1E 243 *White Gold Tower falls. This is seen as the symbolic end of the Ayleid empire. *Alessian Empire of Cyrodiil is officially formed. (The "First Empire") 1E 263 *Several Ayleid princes continue to rule, as vassals of the new Empress. From here until IE 498, Ayeleids would continue to have minor influence, in what can be called the "Late Ayeleid Period". 1E 264 *First recorded use of Daggerfall to describe the Capital in Iliac Bay, however, "there is sufficient archeological evidence to suggest that it existed as much as a thousand years before that" 1E 266 *The Apotheosis of Alessia The Chronicles of the Holy Brothers of Marukh, Volume IV: The Cleansing of the Fane *Alessian articles and Calendars begin from this year. *Belharza the Man-Bull is appointed Emporer by the Elder Council. *Belharza becomes the Second Emporer of the Alessian Empire. 1E 361 *Alessians gain control of the Empire, and enforce the Alessian Doctrines of Marukh throughout the Empire. Rislav the Righteous *Ayleid lordships are outlawed. *Little resistance to this, and so most Ayeleids simply left Cyrodiil, and many are absorbed into the native population of Elves in Valenwood * 1E 369 *The Wild Hunt takes place, and King Borgas of Winterhold is killed. *War of Succession begins. *Skyrim loses its holdings in High Rock and Morrowind. 1E 376 *The traditional rule of Redguard's emporers is overthrown. Each successive emporer, though they maintained the status of figurehead of the empire, had their powers very much reduced. Since then, 300 years of almost continuous civil war ensues betwee the provincial lords, warrior monks and brigands, all fighting each other for land and power. 1E 393 *The Holy Brothers of Marukh lead by Abbott Cosmas to Malada, with the intent of cleansing it. Marukh is mentioned in "On Oblivion" 1E 416 *Indoril Nerevar and Dumac Dwarfking form an official alliance to together protect Resdayn against the Nordic Invasion. Many more references to this 1E 420 *The Pact of Chieftains is signed formally. Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition *Formal end of the Skyrim conquests with this signing. *Rourken Clan of Dwemer arrives in Hammerfell, arriving in the "Deathlands" * Dwemer establish Volenfell as their capital. 1E 448 *Rislav Larich - future King of Skingrad, is born, son of King Mhorus. *Queen Lynada, Islav's mother, dies shortly after giving birth to her son. 1E 461 *Rislav Larich is mentioned as part of the rolls of honour for the coronation of Emporer Gorieus. 1E 472 *The Kingdoms of Skingrad and Kvatch had formerly been at war with one another, but peace is declared in this year. *It can presume that the children, Rislav and Belene, daughter of King Justinius of Kvatch were married here to make peace. 1E 478 *Battle of Sungard : the High Chieftain of Skyrim (Kjoric the White) is killed by Emporer Gorieus. *Rislav Larich is known to be in Kvatch, with Belene. *A great plague sweeps through Cyrodiil, wiping out King Mhorus and the rest of the Larich family, excepting Dorald, who had survived, as he was in Imperial City, as a priest of Marukh. *Dorald returns home and assumes the throne of King of Skingrad. *Dorald cedes the kingdom of Skingrad to the Empire, as he had been taught by the Alessian monks of Marukh that "to resist the Empire was to resist the Gods." *Rislav Larich rides from Kvatch with his wife and two dozen of the King of Kvatch's cavalry, which he defeats easily, as the guards hated the new ruler. He kills Dorald, and is crowned King of Kvatch. *Rislav Larich vows to fight Emporer Gorieus, despite having little experience at either warfare or kingship. When Gorieus arrives, he tells him that his force is "too large for Skingrad" and to "Next time, write before you come." *Rislav defeats the army of the Emporer, using archers to pick of an army that has no choice but to follow him. *The Direnni clan is inspired by these evens and starts making plans to rebel. 1E 479 *Raven Direnni outlaws the Alessian Reform. 1E 480 *Aiden Direnni won a famous battle against the Alessians. The Final Lesson 1E 482 *Raven Direnni secures final victory of the reformists at Glenumbria Moors. *"The Last King of the Ayeleids" joins the battle at Glenumbria Moors, on the side of the Direnni clan was decisively defeated by the Alessians. Nenalata is a possible resting place for this final Ayeleid king, although this is uncertain. 1E 500 *A song is made about Wulfharth of Atmora. Following the death of King Hoag Merkiller of the Alessian armies at Glenumbria Moors, Wulfharth is made King following the Pact of Chieftains. The Five Songs of King Wulfharth *High Rock is freed from Ayleid tyranny around this time. 1E 609 *King Thagore of Daggerfall defeats the army of Glenpoint. *Daggerfall becomes "the preeminant economic, cultural, and military force in southern High Rock. A position the kingdom has precariously kept ever since." *Mansel Sesnit becomes prominent in Redguard society. Redguards, Their History and Their Heroes 1E 617 *Mansel Sesnit is assassinated, and a commoner takes over the government. Randic Thorn continues Sesnit's work, solidifying much of the Empire 1E 660 *Battle of Dragon Wall is fought around this time. Varieties of Faith in the Empire 1E 668 *Theory: (by Borgusilus Mailer, Historian) that the Dwemer enclaves were called together by one of their powerful philosopher-sorcers, possibly "Kagmak", to embark on a great journey, one of such sublime profundity that they abandoned all their cities and lands to join the quest to foreign climes as an entire culture. Ancient Tales of the Dwemer, Part VI: Chimarvamidium *Red Mountain erupts, and Sun's Death occurs. *It is supposed that the "Sun's Death" event greatly affected the Nirnroot plant species. Nirnroot Missive 1E 675 * The events of The Poison Song take place. The Poison Song, Book I 1E 700 *Battle of Red Mountain. *Disappearance of the Dwarves. * War of the First Council ends: A Religious conflict between the secular Dunmer Houses [Dwemer ]and Dagoth and the orthodox Dunmer Houses Indoril, Redoran, Dres, Hlaalu, and Telvanni. The First Council was the first pan-Dunmer governing body, which collapsed over disputes about sorceries and enchantments practiced by the Dwemer and declared profane by the other Houses." War of the First Council 1E 720 *Frandar Hunding (Redguard), was born. 1E 737 *Randic Thorn dies. 1E 760 *Divad The Singer, Son of Frandar Hunding (Hunding), and "most well known of Redguard heroes", was born in this year. Divad the Singer 1E 771 *Divad the Singer enters the "Hall of the Virtues of War" and begins his training there. 1E 776 *Divad the Singer leaves the "Hall of the Virtues of War" in anger, breaks his swords, and vows to "become an acrobat in a travelling circus." 1E 800 *Is it suggested that Wayrest was founded at this time. Wayrest, Jewel of the Bay 1E 803 *Redguards arrive from their homeland to the Iliac Bay and Daggerfall area. ? 1E 808 *Ra Gada (Warrior Wave) from Yokuda arrive in Volenfell. 1E 937 *Gaiden Shinji (Blademaster) is quoted as saying "The best techniques are passed on by the survivors." The Elder Scrolls: Arena 1E 940 *First official historical reference to Wayrest, a letter by King Joile, to Gaiden Shinji of the Order of Diagna, which reads: "The orcs have been much plaguing the Wayresters and impeding traffic to the heart of that land 1E 950 *The Seige of Orsinium begins. The Pig Children Newgate's War of Betony (This last reference mentions this occurance, although, it does not make a reference of the year this occurred, and elsewhere, it suggests the events of the book took place in 1E 675) *Gaiden Shinji dies during the Seige of Orsinium. The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion 1E 973 *The memory stone of Makela Leki is found at Bankorai Pass in this yearm, which depicted the Battle at Bankorai Pass. From The Memory Stone of Makela Leki 1E 980 *The combined armies of Daggerfall, Sentinel, and the Order of Diagna combine, causing the fall of Orsinium. The Wolf Queen 1E 1033 *Empress Hesta demands "the head of the most infamous of the brigadiers", Red Bramman. 1E 1100 *Farangel Gardner, from a successful mercantile family, is proclaimed as the first King of Wayrest after being accepted by ambassadors from the Camorian Empire. The city would then have four major dynasties in later times: that of Gardner, Cumberland, Horley, and finally Septim. '' 1E 1427 *Battle of Duncreigh Bridge: The "famous victory" of Anticlere's Duke over the neighboring hamlet of Sensford is celebrated in High Rock each year by the people marching down Senseford's main street. This results in numerous injuries on both sides even when it doesn't provoke a brief war between the two "knightly orders" of the two villages. The battle itself achieved nothing, because both villages still boast about their ruling families' antique lineage. 1E 1700 *Around this time the Dwarves disappear from Tamriel. 1E 2200 *Thrassian Plague begins. 1E 2260 *Thrassian Plague reaches Elsweyr. 1E 2321 *War of Righteousness: Alessian war, during which Lake Canulus, amongst other things, is destroyed. The Song of Pelinal, Book VII The Song of Pelinal, Books VII *End of the Alessian Order The Legendary City of Sancre Tor *Most of the historic texts of this time were destroyed during the War of Righteousness. ? The Song of Pelinal, Books VII *War of Righteousness significantly reduces the population of Daggerfall. 1E 2702 *Most of Wayrest is forced to move within the high walls of the city, to protect themselves against Pirates, the Akaviri, and the Thrassian Plague 1E 2703 *Akavir attacks Tamriel History of the Fighters Guild Fighters_Guild_History,_1st_Ed. *Battle of Pale Pass is fought. Akaviri army defeated. * Reman Cyrodiil becomes Emporer of the Cyrodiilic Empire. 1E 2714 * Valenwood cedes to the Cyrodiilic Empire. 1E 2790 *The Ayleid, Tjurhane Fyrre, is born. The Wild Elves 1E 2811 *The Battle of Argnonia is fought, and the Cyrodiilic Empire defeats the Argonians in what is to be their last organised army. *The Argonians retreat to Helstrom. 1E 2812 *Black Marsh is officially incorporated into the Cyrodiilic Empire. 1E 2837 *The "Second Empire" takes large portions of Argonia, to create the Black Marsh. 1E 2840 *Four Score War begins, between Morrowind and the Cyrodiilic Empire. 1E 2899 *Empress Tavia (wife of Reman Cyrodiil III) is sent to Gideon, Black Marsh and accused of treason. 1E 2920 *Morag Tong assassinate King Reman Cyrodiil III. Fire and Darkness: The Brotherhoods of Death Second Era No Date Determinable * The Dark Brotherhood is formed from a then-religious order, the Morag Tong, during this time. The Morag Tong were worshippers of the Daedra spirit, Mephala, at this time. The Brothers of Darkness 2E 12 *One of the very few works on the Ayleids is published by the University of Gwilym Press, by Tjurhane Fyrre, with a book entitled "Nature of Ayleidic Poesy". 2E 24 *Daggerfall Scribe, Arkan, writes a book about his experiences and encounters with Baan Dar. The First Scroll of Baan Dar 2E 120 *'Viana the Pure', Virgin Baroness of Lainlyn, begins her 28 year reign. Ghraewaj 2E 148 *'Viana the Pure', Virgon Baroness of Lainlyn, ends her rule. 2E 227 *The Ayleid, Tjurhane Fyrre, one of "the finest sages" dies. 2E 230 *Mages Guild is formed by Vanus Galerion (Formerly known as "Trechtus"). Imperial Charter of the Guild of Mages Galerion the Mystic (Confirms all but date) 2E 283 *Potentate Versidue Shaie, ruler of Tamriel, is faced with a disintegrating empire, with "the vassal kingdoms throughout Tamriel reaching a new height of rebellion and openly challenging his rule." *The kingdoms refuse to pay taxes, and lead sorties against Imperial garrisons in many countries. *the Imperial fortress, Dawnstar is destroyed. *Council of Bardmont is held, whereby the Imperial Council is gathered, and martial law is declared. 2E 283 - 2E 320 *Potentate Versidue-Shaie begins a bloody process of wiping away all opposing resistance to the Empire, expending the majority of his legions, and nearly all of the Imperial gold, in the process. 2E 288 *Dagoth Ur Awakens. Dagoth Ur's Plans 2E 309 *Elsweyr, the Khajiit kingdom, is created after Keirgo of Anequina and Eshita of Pellitine combined their long-fueding kingdoms, and created a class struggle that briefly threatened to draw in outside intervention. 2E 320 *Dinieras-Ves "The Iron", a relation of Versidue Shaie, presented both himself and a host of warriors before the Potentate, suggesting an order of mercantile warriors-for-hire, who could be hired by nobility in lieu of a standing army, and that the "employment would be temporary, and a percentage of the fee would go to the Potentate's government, thus putting salve on two of Versidae-Shaie's (sic) greatest pains. 2E 321 *The Guilds Act is passed: "''In the 321st year of the Second Era, the Potentate gave his approval to the Guilds Act, officially sanctioning the Mages, together with the Guilds of Tinkers, Cobblers, Prostitutes, Scribes, Architects, Brewers, Vintners, Weavers, Ratcatchers, Furriers, Cooks, Astrologers, Healers, Tailors, Minstrals (sic), Barristers, and the Syffim." *The Guild of Fighters was established under the section 4 of the "Guilds Act", the charter first confirmed under Potentate Versidue-Shaie in this year. Fighters Guild Charter 2E 324 *Morag Tong assasinate "Potentate Versidae-Shae" (sic), apparently the heir to Reman. The Morag Tong had become so drunk with murder that they literally wrote the words "Morag Tong" on the walls. The proper term would be Potentate Versidue Shaie, founder of the Fighters Guild. *Morag Tong is outlawed throughout Tamriel 2E 358 *A note about the Morag Tong is found in an abandoned house in the Nordic village of Jallenheim in this year. It was said that the house had belonged to "a quiet cobbler, who was whispered by some to have been a Morag Tong member." This note was found where it had fallen beneath the floorboards of an abandoned house in the Nord village of Jallenheim in the 2E 358|358th year of the Second Era. It was said that a quiet cobbler lived in the house, whispered by some to be a member. 2E 412 *Writings by the "Blood Queen Arlimahera of Hegathe" state that the Morag Tong is operational once more. 2E 430 *Potentate Savirien Chorak is assassinated by the Morag Tong, leaving no heirs *The Reman Empire ends. 2E 456 *Arhtabazus publishes a book in Firsthold entitled The Faerie Chain, with the following footnote: '' "It may be that elves as a whole are part of this chain, above whilloki and below nephrine. They certainly have similar features and propensities for magicka as the other Faerie." The Faerie '' 2E 486 * A Maomeri fleet is spotted off the coast of Alinor, Summerset Isles, and Altmer King Hidellith ordered his army to give chase. 2E 560 *Knahaten Flu begins, initiated at Stormhold. *Knahaten Flu spreads quickly to the Black Marsh, harshly affecting the population there. 2E 572 *Akaviri Invasion of Morrowind. *Vivec teaches the Dunmer how to breath underwater for a day, and drowns the invaders 2E 670 *'Ancient Tales of the Dwemer' is presumed to have been published, in the Interregnum (sic) between the fall of the First Cyrodilic Empire and the rise of Tiber Septim, and was "originally presented as a serious, scholarly work based on research in the archives of the University of Gwylim. [[Dwemer History and Culture|Collected Essays on Dwemer History and Culture. Chapter 1: Marobar Sul and the Trivialization of the Dwemer in Popular Culture]]. 2E 803 *Rangidil Ketil, later Commander of the Temple Ordinators, is born. The Death Blow of Abernanit 2E 812 *Rimmen seceded from The Mane of Elseweyr (The Elseweyr Nation) in this year, during the Interregnum. 2E 830 *The heirs to the Camoran Throne begin to fight over the Valenwood throne. * Aldmeri Dominion begun, with both Valenwood (Bosmer) and Summerset Isles (Altmer) combining forces for the common good. 2E 852 *The Battle of Sancre Tor takes place, with Nord and Breton forces crossing the borders into Cyrodil. They set up their headquarters at Sancre Tor, and taunt Cuhlecain's general, Talos, into attacking them. In summary, he is successful, and thus beings the Third Era. Battle of Sancre Tor The Legendary City of Sancre Tor 2E 862 *The last High King of Sentinel, King Thassad II, dies. 2E 864 *The story of The Elder Scrolls Adventures: Redguard takes place The Elder Scrolls Adventures: Redguard * The Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition is published by the Imperial Geographic Society * King Thassad II becomes ruler of Hammerfell. * Hammerfell joins the Septim Empire , although concessions are made after a revolt in Stros M'Kai. 2E 882 *Battle of Abernanit ? - to be refound 2E 894 *Breton assassins decide to counterattack Talos, and set fire to the Imperial Palace, with Cuhlecain inside it, they also "slit the throat of General Talos", however "from the smoldering ruin he came, one hand to his neck and with Cuhlecain's Crown in the other." 2E 895 *General Talos has already changed his name to Tiber Septim, and begun his conquest of Tamriel. Ice and Chitlin *One of General Talos' commanders, Beatia of Ylliolos, and her Lieutenant, Ascutus, are ambushed on their way to Porhnak, where a legion was stationed. They are ambushed by Nords ("the warchiefs of Danstra"). 2E 897 *Tiber Septim declares and end to the second era, and thus, the Third Era begins. Brief History of the Empire, v 1 The Arcturian Heresy The Art of War Magic Remanada Third Era Unspecified Dates *Camoran Usurper: "Sometime in the 3rd Century of the 3rd Era." 3E 12 *The "Encyclopedia Tamrielica" is first published. The Dragon Break Reexamined 3E 20 *Destri Melarg, author of Notes For Redguard History, is born. Notes For Redguard History 3E 38 *Tiber Septim's rule ends. * Pelagius Septim becomes Emporer of Tamriel. 3E 41 *Pelagius Septim dies. *Empress Kintyra Septim is crowned. 3E 48 *Kintyra Septim dies. *Uriel Septim I is crowned Emporer. 3E 63 *Pelagius II arrives at the High Rock city state of Camlorn, with the intention of wooing Princess Quintilla, who is also an accomplished sorceress. Instead, he learns about a werewolf that is plaguing the city, where it stays until the birth of their first child. The Wolf Queen, Book I 3E 64 * Uriel Septim I dies, Uriel Septim II becomes Emporer. 3E 80 The Wolf Queen mentions the following rulers: *Daggerfall: Ruled by Mortyn, son of Gothlyr. *Silvenar: Position held by Varbarenth, son of Varbaril. *Lilmoth: Lady Ioa rules this. Normally, the position is ruled by a Warlord. 3E 81 *Potema Septim (then 14), daughter of Pelagius II, and granddaughter of current emporer Uriel Septim II, marries the 62 year old Nordic King of Solitude, Mantiarco, in an arranged marriage. The Wolf Queen, Book II 3E 82 * Pelagius II becomes Emporer, following the death of Uriel Septim II. 3E 97 Potema Septim gives birth to Uriel Septim III. 3E 99 *Pelagius II dies, and Antiochus Septim is crowned Emporer. *Quintilla dies, with her only regret "being that she will not live to see Uriel Septim IV be crowned as King of Solitude. The Wolf Queen, Book III *Potema Septim tries to blackmail Pelagius II into not accepting the position of Emporer. Learning from the mistakes of the past, he instead produces evidence of his own, showing a forgery of hers to clear the way for her son to be King of Solitude, and she withdraws her attempts. 3E 100 *The Nordic King, Mantiarco of Solitude, dies, as predicted by the sorceress and Queen of Solitude, Quintilla. 3E 104 *Antiochus Septim has a daughter to his second wife, Gysilla, who he names Kintyra. The Wolf Queen, Book IV 3E 105 *University of Gwylim translates "Opusculus Lamae Bal ta Mezzamortie" (A brief account of Lamae Bal and the Restless Death). 3E 109 *Antiochus continues to mismanage the Empire. *Magnus Septim is now married to Cyrodiil Queen Hellena, and both are suitably managing the affairs of the Black Marsh, from Lilmoth. *Cephorus Septim and his wife Bianki were ruling the Hammerfell Kingdom of Gilane with a healthy brood of children. *Potema Septim makes negotiations with the Psijic Order to deal with the upcoming Pyandonean attack of Tamriel, negotiating a deal for their help for eight million gold. 3E 110 * The War of the Isle takes place The Knights of the Nine , between the Altmer of Summerset Isles, and the Maormer of Pyandonea. 3E 111 *the Knights of the Nine is founded by Sir Amiel Lannus, after his triumphant return from batlle in the War of the Isle. The Knights of the Nine 3E 112 *The Emporer, Antiochus Septim, dies. Biography of the Wolf Queen *Empress Kintyra II is crowned. 3E 114 *''Biography of the Wolf Queen'' states that Kintyra II is executed during this year. 3E 119 *Antiochus Septim makes a rare visit to Solitude, during which time he lapses into a coma. The Wolf Queen, Book V *The Elder Council prepares for the ascension of Antiochus' 15 year old daughter, Kintyra, to take the throne. 3E 120 *Queen Potema gathers her forces for the rebellion against the Empire, for what will later be called the War of the Red Diamond. *Some sources claim the the of the Red Diamond] began in this year. 3E 121 * the War of the Red Diamond begins. The Knights of the Nine 3E 123 *"Broken Diamonds" (appeared in Daggerfall) suggests that Kintyra II was murdered on 23rd of Frost Fall. Broken Diamonds (Book) 3E 125 *Pelagius Septim II is born - son of Magnus Septim and his wife, Hellena. *Cephorus Septim reconquers the western half of the High Rock region. The Wolf Queen, Book VII 3E 127 * Battle of Ichidag - Uriel Septim III and his forces fights against Cephorus Septim in Hammerfell. The Wolf Queen: Book VIII * During this battle, Uriel Septim III is captured by Cephorus. Brief History of the Empire, v 2 * Battle of Falconstar - Queen Potema fights against Magnus Septim. * Cephorus Septim is proclaimed Emporer. * In return for their pledges of allegiance to the Empire, the nobility of Skyrim, High Rock, Hammerfell, the Summerset Isle, Valenwood, Black Marsh, and Morrowind demanded and recieved a new level of autonomy and independence from the Empire. 3E 131 *The Knights of the Nine order is officially disbanded, likely a result of the actions of Berich Vlindrel, who was also a former Knight, and first of many to leave the Order. Knights of the Nine 3E 137 * Potema dies "after a month long siege on her castle, at the age of 90." * Potema, just before she dies, gives Pelagius III a soul gem, "infused with the spirit of a werewolf." * Pelagius III is appointed titular head of Solitude following the death of Queen Potema. * Tthe War of the Red Diamond ends. The Knights of the Nine 3E 139 *Sir Casimir is murdered by a beggar. Knights of the Nine The Gauntlets of the Knights of the Nine lie at the Chorrol Chapel there, where he was killed. 3E 140 *Magnus Septim becomes Emporer, after Cephorus Septim falls off his horse. 3E 145 *Magnus Septim dies. The Madness of Pelagius *Pelagius III leaves Solitude to become Emporer. *Jolethe, Pelagius' sister, takes over the throne of Solitude. *Katariah Ra'athim rides with Pelagius to be crowned Empress. 3E 147 *"A Dance in Fire" infers that Magnus Septim was Emporer this year (250 years before 3E 397). This can probably be attributed to the large time difference between the two dates. 3E 150 *The Seige of Abernanit takes place. The Death Blow of Abernanit *The last reported sighting of any of the Knights of the Nine is that of Sir Amiel. He was reported by a passing traveller to have been living alone in the Priory of the Nine. The Knights of the Nine 3E 153 *Pelagius, also known as Pelagius the Mad, died in his asylum, age 34. ? *Katariah becomes Empress. *Sir Amriel dies, leaving a note as to how to find the pieces of the Knights of the Nine Artefacts. Sir Amiel's Journal 3E 172 *The events of the "Battlespire" take place during this time. Tal Marog Ker's Researches 3E 200 *Katariah dies, Cassynder becomes Emporer. 3E 202 *Cassynder dies, Uriel Septim IV becomes Emporer dies. 3E 227 *Darvyn the Gray writes his note, regarding Rosethorn Hall. Daravyn the Gray's Long Forgotten Note 3E 246 *During the reign of Uriel Septim IV, the Imperial Council, in an attempt to clean up the issues surrounding property rights in Skyrim, decreed that "any man without a Liege who occupied a castle for more than three months would be granted the rights and titles of that estate. The reason for this was to discourage absent and foreign landlords. The Rear Guard 3E 247 * Cephorus II is declared Emporer of Tamriel by the Elder Council, denying the dying wish of Uriel IV, who wished that his son, Andorak Septim, be crowned. Brief History of the Empire, v 3 3E 249 * Camoran Usurper rampages through Valenwood. The Refugees 3E 253 * The "Forebear" Redguard Cities of Rihad and Taneth request aid from Elinhir to fight against the Camoran Usurper, but are denied. *The people of Dwynnen are reported to have been ruled by "a Lich and its armies of zombies, ghosts, vampires, and skeletons". (NOTE: Source states that this date has been "agreed upon by archivists"). The Fall of the Usurper 3E 266 *High Rock first recieves word about the impending threat of the Camoran Usurper. 3E 267 *Battle of Firewaves occurs in and around Dwynnen, despite it not having a sea port. *High Rock actually begins building defenses against the Camoran Usurper. The reason for the delay was the "The primary powers of the Bay were ruled by particularly inept monarchs - Wayrest and Sentinel both had kings in their minority (EDITOR: Children), and Daggerfall was torn by contention between Helena and her cousin Jilathe. The Lord of Reich Gradkeep (now Anticlere) was deathly ill through 266 and finally died at the end of the year. There were, in short, no leaders to unite the province against the Usurper". *Eight separate, minor landowners make deals with the Camoran Usurper to allow them to keep their land. * The reign of the Camoran Usurper is ended. 3E 268 * Uriel Septim V takes the throne. 3E 271 *Rosacrea is conquered by Uriel Septim V Rosacrea is likely a small "island-kingdom" that "lies between Tamriel and Akavir. Report: Disaster at Ionith 3E 276 *Cathnoquey is conquered by Uriel Septim V Cathnoquey is likely a small "island-kingdom" that "lies between Tamriel and Akavir. 3E 279 *Yneslea is conquered by Uriel Septim V Yneslea is likely a small "island-kingdom" that "lies between Tamriel and Akavir. 3E 282 *Uriel Septim V conquers the "Black Harbour" of Esroniet. 3E 284 *Esroniet is conquered by Uriel Septim V Esroniet is likely a small "island-kingdom" that "lies between Tamriel and Akavir *Prince Bashomon, the ruler of Esroniet, surrenders to Uriel Septim, allowing him to concentrate fully upon the planned Akavir attack. 3E 285 *Uriel Septim VI is born, son of Uriel Septim V and Imperial Consort Thonica 3E 288 *Uriel Septim V departs for Akavir, intending to conquer it. *Morihatha Septim and Eloisa Septim (twins) are born. Brief History of the Empire, v 4 3E 289 *A series of savage storms ravage Esroniet. 3E 290 *Uriel Septim V is killed in Battle. *At 5 years of age, Uriel Septim VI is crowned as Emporer of Tamriel. 3E 299 - 3E 307 *Imperial Consort Thonica rules the Empire as Regent. *Uriel Septim VI is officially given the title of Emperor, having reached his "majority" age. 3E 313 *Uriel Septim VI gains dominance over the Elder Council and Thonica, having used his powers to restablish the defunct spy network and his personal guard units to bully members of the council. 3E 314 *Pelagius Septim III is born, son of Eloisa Septim. 3E 319 *''The Madness of Pelagius'' claims that Pelagius Septim III was born on this year. 3E 320 *Uriel Septim VI falls of a horse during an accident, and is unable to be saved. *Morihatha Septim becomes Empress. 3E 339 *Morihatha Septim is assassinated. Argonian Councillor Thoricles Romus is found guilty of this crime (he declared his innocence, however), and he is executed. *Pelagius Septim IV becomes Emporer. 3E 344 *The University of Gwillim Press, publishes and distrubes a book called "Frontier, Conquest, and Accommodation: A Social History of Cyrodiil, better known as ''Frontier, Conquest.'' 3E 345 *Irlav Moslin sigifies his knowledge of the Daedric Alphabet. Bible of the Deep Ones 3E 368 *Pelagius Septim IV dies. *Uriel Septim VI become Emporer. 3E 375 *The hero of the The Elder Scrolls:Daggerfall game is born. The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall 3E 389 *Jagar Tharn imprisons Uriel Septim VII in another dimension, and using Illusion magic, impersonates him. 3E 395 *Beginning of the Five Year War between Elsweyr and Valenwood. Interviews With Tapestrists vol. 18: Cherim's Heart of Anequina 3E 396 *Fighting in the Five Year War moves closer and closer to Fort Sphinxmoth. Mixed Unit Tactics 3E 397 *The events of "A Dance In The Fire", A clerks adventures in Valenwood, take place in this time. A Dance In The Fire: Book I 3E 399 *End of the Five Year War. In "most fair accounts, the war lasted 4 years and 9 months." Interviews With Tapestrists vol. 18: Cherim's Heart of Anequina *Orsinium, "a vast tract of land between Menevia and Wayrest" How Orsinium Passed to the Orcs , passes ownership to the Orcish people, following a Judges ruling that a contest shall take place, between Lord Bowyn, a Breton, and Gortwog gro-Nagorm, the Orc. How Orsinium Passed to the Orcs *Orsinium applies for Provincial status, and makes peace with its long-time enemy, Wayrest. *Uriel Septim VII is rescued from the imprisonment of Jagar Tharn. 3E 400 *Kogoruhn is occupied by House Dagoth (Sixth House) forces led by Dagoth Uthol. 3E 401 *A census of Daggerfall reveals that there are currently 110,000 people living in the capital city. This is compared with the original population of 211 people. 3E 404 *Newgate writes his book about the War of Betony. 3E 407 *Kazagh, a Khajiit slave, kills a number of slavers, particularly around the city of Tear. He is helped in this by Peliah, the daughter of a master armorer. Last Scabbard of Akrash 3E 410 *Sixth House bases founded near Gnaar Mok. 3E 411 *Charwich moves from Bhoriame to Kambria, both in High Rock, in search of Azura's Star, and proceeds to search for it from there. Charwich-Koniinge Letters 3E 414 *Vvardenfell Territory, previously a responsibility of the Temple preserve under Imperial protection, becomes an Imperial Province District. A Short History of Morrowind 3E 417 *The Warp in the West occurs, changing the Illiac Bay drastically altered. This is an example of a Dragon Break.The Warp in the West (Book) *Sentinel gains the regions of "Abibon-Gora in the west, to Satakalaam in the east, at the mouth of the Bjoulsae River *Dagoth Ur recaptures Keening and Sunder *Dagoth Odros and Dagoth Vemyn defeat Almalexia and Sotha Sil in battle. 3E 421 *The events taking place in Greywyn's Journal occur in this year. Greywyn's Journal *Greywyn, Lewin, and Syndelius explore Fort Wariel, and discover a locked box that they cannot open easily. Grewyn's Journal *Greywyn, Lewin, and Syndelius discover an Akaviri sword which they name "Dawnfang" and "Duskfang", on account of its varying colours at different times. *The Crew of the Emma May mutiny against the captain, except for Blakeley, who is still loyal to him. Log of the Emma May 3E 426 *The'' Brown Book of 3E 426'' is written. Brown Book of 3E 426 *The Telvanni Council reminds Duke Dren and other Great House members, that the council takes no action against its members, according to its ancient laws and customs. *The Telvanni Council also objects to the injunctions being placed on the slave trade, which it claims are "guaranteed by the terms of the Treaty of the Armistics, and Telvanni Council will not entertain any discussions of abridgements of those rights." *Sixth House assassins start assassinating prominent Imperial citizens and House Hlaalu sympathisers. 3E 427 *The events of The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind take place. The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind *Dagoth Ur is killed at Red Mountain. 3E 431 *An Addendum is added to the Mages' Guild charter: "A''ny guild member commiting a crime against the guild is to be suspended immediately. The suspension may be lifted at the discretion of the Steward of the Council of Mages. Any guild member receiving multiple suspensions may, at the determination of the council, be summarily and permanently dismissed from the guild." '' *Mages Guild Charter changed by Arch-Mage Hannibal Traven to include a provision that all candidates for membership of the Mages Guild must first gain acceptance from all the Guild Hall stewards. *Mages Guild distributes the schools of magic to different Guild Halls, for instance, Alteration is taught at Cheydinhal. 3E 432 *Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition, is published. 3E 433 *The events in Oblivion take place during this year. *Uriel Septim VII is killed by a Mythic Dawn agent.Assassination! *Martin Septim is crowned as Emporer. *Martin Septim dies in Imperial City to save the people of the Empire. Fourth Era *Battle for the Fringe *Greymarch *Auroran Crisis *Events in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, will take place in this Era (See: Category:Skyrim). Timeline Conflicts Due to the nature of history itself, sometimes dates and events come into conflict. This occurs in Real Life frequently, but this also occurs in The Elder Scrolls lore occasionally, too. The following are some examples where this was the case: #''A Dance In The Fire'' states: It seemed as if the palace had always housed the Atrius Building Commission, the company of clerks and estate agents who authored and notarized nearly every construction of any note in the Empire. It had stood for two hundred and fifty years, since the reign of the Emperor Magnus. This would mean he was Emporer in 3E 147, which conflicts with several other reports which state that it was Pelagius III (also known as Pelagius the Mad) at this time. #Disputes surrounding the death of Kintrya II. #Disputes surrounding the date that Uriel Septim III was sworn in as Emporer. #Disputes surrounding the date of the Camoron Usurper. #Slight dispute about the date that the Mages Guild was created (Fighters Guild disputes the date of the "Guild Act" by one year. #Some events are also results of Dragon Breaks. See that page for more details about this. #The Wolf Queen, Book Three, states that Pelagius II died in 3E 98, not 3E 99, as is generally believed. #Two books claim that Pelagius III (Pelagius the Mad) was born on 314 and 319 in the Third Empire. References Category:Years Category:Lore